


Delayed Dinner

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Dinner gets delayed





	Delayed Dinner

I knew I was staring but I couldn’t stop. How could I force myself to look away from him? It was impossible; at least as far as I was concerned. Kota was onto me too. I could tell by the little half-smile pulling at his lips. It was an infectious smile that had me grinning like a fool.

“Are you going to stare at me all day?” He finally asked glancing at me from the corner of his eye, shaggy hair falling over it that my fingers were itching to sweep aside. 

“I might.” I said with a shrug continuing to chop the vegetables I was preparing for our dinner. 

“Why?” He asked turning on the couch so he was half dangling over the back. It was a familiar routine. He knew what I was going to say before I even opened my mouth. 

“Because you’re so pretty,” I said with a laugh as he parroted my response. He acted like it bothered him that I called him pretty all the time, but I knew Kota secretly loved it. The light pink tint to his cheeks and the bright eyes gave him away. 

“Why don’t you come sit with me and tell me how pretty I am?” Kota implored, jutting out his lower lip and doing his best impression of a puppy dog. 

“No way,” I said pointing an admonishing finger at him. “If I come over there I know exactly what’s going to happen and then we’ll never eat. We’ll die of starvation on the couch and all they’ll find are our naked asses.” 

“But what a way to go,” Kota said with a grin. “I can’t imagine a better way.” 

I rolled my eyes at him and turned my back, the only thing that was going to keep me from saying fuck it and running to take him up on his offer. If it wasn’t for the grumbling in my stomach and having already missed one meal due to his persuasive abilities I would’ve been on him in a second. 

“Not happening Kota.” I said firmly opening the fridge to search for some meat to add to our salads. 

“That’s why I fell in love with you.” 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Kota behind me, gently pushing the fridge door shut and pressing his body against mine. 

“So stern.” 

I gasped as his lips pressed into the side of my neck, his hands roaming over my waist and up to cup my breasts. 

“So unyielding.” 

He kissed along my jaw line, his firm hands squeezing my breasts, long fingers teasing the nipples. 

“So firm.” 

My head fell forward in surrender, forehead resting on the cool stainless steel as Kota showed me exactly why dinner could wait just a few minutes longer.


End file.
